The Cell Phone Swap
by bookiealchemist
Summary: Two strangers accidentaly bump into each other, only to make a fateful mistake: they mix their phones. And as much as Lucy wanted to get hers back, he only seemed focused on flirting with her. [Modern Day AU].
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cell Phone Swap**_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia's day had, again, started horribly wrong.

She'd always thought that working in her something she enjoyed would bring her bright days, with nice workmates and boss, where she could put all of her into it. Being a journalist, she'd thought problems wouldn't be a problem.

Oh how wrong she was.

Of course a place where gossip was all that mattered would be a web of lies and conflict.

And of course her boss would be a dick, too.

"Lucy," her coworker, Yukino, popped her head behind the door with a sad smile. At least she was someone nice. "Mr. Jiemma wants to see you."

Lucy cursed under her breath, putting everything she owned back into her purse, already knowing what would happen. She kicked the wall with all her strength before leaving her small office, heading to her final destination.

The pity, false looks the others gave her were the last straw to her sanity.

A younger girl opened the door when she arrived, and Lucy grumply made her way over Jiemma's desk. The horrible man, owner of Sabertooth Magazine, looked at her hardly, his enormous figure too big for the small table.

She'd never liked this man, and she would never do.

"So, Miss Heartfilia," he started, his hard voice sending shiver through hers as she sat, and not the good shivers. "Lately our company has been having some… little difficulties,"

"Yes." Lucy said through gritted teeth. She wasn't in the mood for stupid formalities.

"That's why, I'm so sorry to say this," Jiemma continued, not sounding sorry at all. "You are fired."

Lucy did her best not to flip the table over and shout, "Oh… okay."

"We hope you can carry on with your life, and we wish you the best."

Before she jumped over and strangled him with her tiny hands, she stood up and left, ignoring all the glances and giggled behind her. To top of it all, her high heels were killing her. She heard Yukino calling her in the distance, but Lucy wasn't in the mood of kindness, either.

All she wanted was to curl up in her bed and take a long nap. Probably until next year, if possible.

Storming out of the large building, Lucy glared at everyone on her way in the streets, mentally cursing the bad weather and the gray clouds and everyone who was truly happy.

Why her? Why did everyone have to be against her? Damned world.

Lucy turned around to Vermillion Street with all her anger pushing her, until she collided with someone and she fell butt-first into the hard sidewalk.

The pain shot through her, making her groan. With fear, she heard her purse fall, and everything inside it scattered in the ground. Her phone made a heartbreaking noise.

"Shit," someone murmured in front of her, and Lucy angrily death-glared at him.

It was a young man dressed up in a suit, the upper buttons of his shirt opened, as if he was in some rush. He had pink hair, with was rather amusing, but even that wasn't enough to lift up her spirits.

"What the heck?" Lucy yelled at him, kneeling in the ground and picking up her stuff.

It seemed his bag had been thrown at the floor too, all of his papers and weird things mixing with hers. She had to be careful.

"I'm so sorry, pretty lady," the boy winked at her, handing out her red lipstick.

Lucy rolled her eyes and took it, throwing it inside her little purse. "Ass," she mumbled.

He _chuckled_ beside her, "I know the day's a little sad, but don't you have to be!"

"Shut up." Lucy grunted, avoiding looking at him. She did not need any free lame advices from a stranger. As if he knew. What a bastard.

"My, my" he laughed again, shaking his head. "A shame someone like you has a bad day,"

Clenching her fists, Lucy hurriedly put everything in her bag, picking up her phone without looking, and she stood up. The man gave her a mischievous smirk before returning to gather all of his papers.

"Watch where you go next time," Lucy snapped, turning in her heels.

But before she could walk away, she heard him say, "I will, darling."

Rolling her eyes, she continued her way to her own, little apartment. It seemed that a long day was waiting for her.

Well, she thought so, until her phone vibrated inside her pocket and hell happened.

She took it out to see who was calling, but her heart stopped midway.

This was wrong.

Absolutely wrong.

Her phone was white, with a pretty pink and golden cover, and definitely smaller. It was cute and rather cheap, but a good one nonetheless. And she'd bought it with her own earned money, which meant a lot to her.

This big, black, definitely not-cute phone was not hers.

But the number calling it was.

Panicked, she threw her bag into her comfy couch and pressed the green button on the screen. This sure was the last straw to this horrible day.

"Hello?" she said, biting her nail.

"Hey," a cheered voice echoed, "I think you have my phone."

"And you have mine!" Lucy yelled, frustrated. "Who the heck are you?"

"Still having a bad day, uh, pretty lady?" the man asked.

Oh no. Anyone but _him_.

"You took my phone!" Lucy shouted, making sure he received her voice at maximum volume."You thief!"

"Hey, hey," he tried to calm her down. "Look… Lucy? Well, it was you who run away without looking, so you are the thief one here."

"How do you know my name?" Lucy said. "Are you a stalker too? Ugh, I hate you!"

"I am not a stalker!" he said. "Your name is in your phone, y'know,"

"Don't look through my phone!" Lucy yelled, panicking. "I'll call the police if you do!"

"Fine, fine," he said, and she bet he was rolling his eyes. "You're weird."

"I'll hang up." Lucy threatened.

"Don't you want your phone back?" he asked.

It hit her how stupid her menace was. "Well, yes."

"Great," he sighed, relaxing. "'Cause I want mine back."

"Well then." Lucy said, running a hand through her blonde hair. "When can I see you?"

"For a date?" he said, but more than flirty, he sounded very amused. "Whenever you want, actually."

"Stop playing around-" she left her phrase unfinished, not knowing his name.

"Natsu Dragneel," he said. "At your service."

"Great, Natsu." she rolled her eyes, "When are you going to give me my phone back?"

As he made thinking noises, she took the time to free her feet from the killer heels, and her whole body thanking her. Soon after, she slid her tight skirt down her long legs, until it fell to the floor with a louder sound than it should've done.

"What was that?" Natsu asked curiously. "Wait -are you undressing? I didn't know you were a perv, Lucy!"

Even though she was all alone in her house and that she couldn't stand him, she blushed furiously. "W-What are you saying? You perv. What doesn't it amaze me that you know the sound of clothes falling to the floor?"

"Touché," he said, and she swore she heard him grinning in the other side of the line. "So I was right after all,"

"Uh?"

"You're undressing," he said playfully.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted.

Why was she even having this kind of conversation? It was nowhere near her plans. She should be taking her nap already.

"Back to the topic," she said, "When are you giving me your phone back?"

"Why do you even want this thing?" Natsu asked. "It's gonna break at any time,"

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted angrily. She would not take insults on her precious phone. "Rich bastard."

He laughed, "Okay, sorry, sorry,"

"Can you stop going off the matter at hand?" Lucy asked, almost begging.

"Fine," Natsu said. "Put a time and a place and I'll be there,"

Lucy sighed, "What about… where we met? Vermillion Street and Zeref Avenue, at 10 a.m.?"

"Great," Natsu said. "See you there then. Be sure to bring my phone, weirdo."

"Shut up," Lucy said, for the tenth time that day. It was exhausting.

She hung up, and stared at the screen of the unfamiliar object in her hands. Its wallpaper was a photo of him and what she guessed were his friends, all of them dressed in suits.

The thought of looking through his stuff tempted her, but since she told him not to do that with hers -even if she wasn't sure he would keep his promise- she may as well do the same.

Finally placing it on her coffee table next to her couch, she stripped off her shirt and put on a oversized pink shirt with a bunny face on it before laying on the sofa again with a blanket over her to keep her warm.

It had been a long, full of events day, but her encounter with the man called Natsu Dragneel was rather interesting. Even if he was a jerk -probably some kind of player- he didn't seem all that bad. After all, he'd called to return her phone to her. That said something, right?

The black phone vibrated again, and as curiosity took the best of her, she grabbed it. The sign of a message showed up, and she clicked on it.

 _Yo Lucy, wanna chat? Work sucks today._

Lucy let out a bitter chuckle. At least he had one.

 _No. See you tomorrow._

The answer was quick to arrive, _Aww you're no fun! Okay then. Can't wait for it ;)_

Lucy rolled her eyes and placed it back on the table next to her. She slowly fell asleep, hopelessly waiting for another text that may cheered her up a bit more, but the phone did nothing.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it! It's only a three chapter story, though. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Cell Phone Swap #2**_

* * *

Lucy realized how foolish she'd been after an eternal hour of waiting alone passed.

How could she easily believe his words? The he'd show up? Maybe it was something about his calming, easy-go voice that had calmed her down through the phone. Now she cursed, as the clock kept going, with her standing in Vermillion Street and Zeref Avenue.

At least it was a nice day, with white cloud adorning the blue sky above the gray city of Magnolia. Different from yesterday, she'd a good morning in her little apartment, with a full, delicious breakfast. But she knew the peace wouldn't last long, in just a few hours she'd have to go looking for a job again.

But none of it erased the fact that it was already 11 a.m. and Natsu Dragneel hadn't showed up yet. She missed her pink, little, old and cheap cell phone. She wanted it back.

The only upsetting thing about it, besides his absence, was the weird, pitiful glances people gave her as they walked by. Like if her boyfriend had dumped her there. Lucy didn't like it one bit.

Angry, she put out the strange phone from her pocket, feeling how new it was. It looked rather expensive, too.

It would be bad if she accidentally broke it. Really bad.

Carefully, she pressed her own phone number on it, once again fighting back the sudden urge to look at everything he had in there. She blamed her curious personality for it.

She put it near her ear, and he answered when she was about to hang up.

"Hello?" he said. "Who are you and what are you doing with my phone? You thief, I'm calling the poli-"

"W-What are you saying?" Lucy freaked. "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Uh- not exactly. Too many things on my mind. Who are you, again?" he asked, and much to her surprise, he didn't sound like he was joking about it.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, she said, "I'm Lucy. We kind of exchanged our phones."

He laughed. "What? That's so weird. You're weird, Lucy."

Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, she replied, "Very funny. So now you remember?"

"Yeah. We bumped into each other on the street, right?" he asked. "I remember. You fell on your butt. Nice panties, by the way. Red lace is my favorite."

Blushing furiously, she yelled. "You are such a pervert! I'm really calling the police now!"

Oh God now she couldn't look at his face anymore. Why did she wear a tight skirt yesterday?

"Now, now, I was only joking," he chuckled. "Why did you call me?"

Gaining her previous feeling of fury, she hissed. "You were supposed to be here, idiot! A freaking long hour ago."

"Oh, right." he said. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. Stuff happened at work and well, I couldn't make it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Didn't you just forget?"

"No!" he shouted. "I have it noted down… somewhere. I didn't forget, I swear!"

"Yeah right. When are you giving me my phone back?" Lucy asked, running out of patience. A long day awaited her, and she wasn't in the mood of fooling around now.

"Uh… wanna come over?" Natsu asked sheepishly. "Erza will kill me if I go again."

Lucy wasn't sure if it was rude if she laughed at it, so she bit her lip, trying to hold back. The oh so flirty man was afraid of another woman? How hilarious.

"Where do you work?"

"Fairy Tail,"

Lucy sucked in a breath, completely shocked. There was no way…

"As… as in Fairy Tail?"

She heard him laugh at the other side of the line, "Yeah, Fairy Tail Company."

No way. He worked in the place of her dreams. Fairy Tail was a big company that reunited a lot of potential talents, not matter what they were, and made them big. It was famous for the familiar relationship between its employees, and the good service it had.

"W-What do you do there?" she asked shyly.

"Well, at first I came here because I wanted people to see my art. I drew. A lot of things. Fairy Tail really helped me a lot, maybe you've heard about the Salamander?" he chuckled. Of course she'd heard it. He was a famous artist of the new decade. "But now Gramps told me to help with the administration, so I both paint and sit in a desk doing stuff."

"Oh wow."

"Surprised?" he kept laughing.

"A little too much." Lucy said, shaking her head. "I surely didn't expect it."

"Well, are you coming over or what? I could give you a private tour if you like to," there he was again attempting to flirt. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No thanks. I'll pass on the tour," she said. "See you in ten." And she hand up.

The smell of food, beer, and many other things filled Lucy's nostril as she crossed the wooden doors of the large building that was Fairy Tail. All the random people on its living room were lively; laughing and shouting at the top of their lungs, much different from Sabertooth, where she used to work until yesterday.

She saw many people of different ages, some of them even kids, but all of them had something in common -they were all smiling.

Those weren't the faked smiles one was used to see on TV, or in the streets. Every one of them looked truly happy, and Lucy died of envy. She would give everything to smile like that in work.

Now she understood why Natsu sounded always so cheerful.

Slowly, her eyes scanning every spot, Lucy walked up to the counter, where a cute secretary sat behind it. Her shining blue eyes and her short white hair greeted her, again, with a kind smile.

"Hello, we are Fairy Tail and I am Lisanna," the girl said, barely audible above all the sounds. "How can I help you?"

"I… uh…" Lucy said, clearing her throat. "I'm looking for Mr. Dragneel."

It felt weird to call him that after twenty four hours of calling him idiot.

Lisanna frowned, but a smile still played on her lips. "Natsu?"

"Uh… yes,"

And Lisanna laughed out loud. "Oh my, Mira! You wouldn't believe this!" she called.

Another beautiful girl appeared from behind, almost identical to Lisanna, but with longer hair and a couple of more years.

"What happened?"

"This girl is looking for Natsu!" Lisanna laughed again, sending secretive and amused glances at an awkward standing Lucy.

"Oh my, Natsu got himself a girlfriend!" Mira shouted, covering her mouth with both hands. "This is amazing. Oh, you make such a lovely couple!"

"W-What?" Lucy squealed, cheeks flaming. "I am not his girlfriend!"

"But you are so blushing!" Mira jumped. "Natsu's pretty attractive and cute, no wonder why you would look at him,"

"You got it all wrong!" Lucy groaned.

"And he's such a nice person!" Lisanna continued the tease, giggling.

"Yeah, right…" Lucy murmured under her breath, before she inhaled deeply and looked at the similar girls with seriousness. "Please, the pink haired man kind of stole my phone so I came to his work to see him and I swear it's nothing of what you're thinking."

The girls blinked at her before bursting in more hysterical laughter for a couple of minutes. Lucy waited there, blushing furiously and avoiding their gazes, until they calmed down.

"Oh my," Mira said. "I like this girl."

"I know right," Lisanna smiled. "Natsu's on seventh floor, door seven. Go on,"

Lucy sighed, "Thank you."

Trying not to make a big deal out of their laughter and everyone's stares as she walked up to the elevator, Lucy made her way through the building. Floor 7 was not calmer than the first one, even if it kind of was quieter. People walked around everywhere with tons of papers, and the mood was quite crazy. For a moment, Lucy even thought she saw a naked man walking around like nothing.

She searched for the number seven in the luxurious doors, until she found it in the middle of a long corridor, where she saw a sharpie drawing in the plaque. Just like a kid would.

She knocked on the door, but no sound came from inside. She repeated the motion, but the same reaction came. Running out of patience again, she opened the door blunty.

What she saw was a scared Natsu hiding something under a big pile of papers as he frantically held his hands up in defeat.

"I'm sorry Erza I swear I am working and not drawing!"

Though, he relaxed visibly when he noticed she was not who he was expecting.

"Oh, Luigi, it's you," he sighed. "I thought it was Erza."

"I am not Luigi!" Lucy yelled, closing the door behind her. "Did you forget everything again?"

"What?" Natsu frowned. "Of course not! Who would forget your face, anyways?" he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked up to his desk, putting her hands on her hips. "You did this ten minutes ago,"

"But I didn't!" he said. "I just have tons of work, see? I bet you have too!"

Lucy lowered her gaze, ashamed. But there was no reason to tell him that she got casually fired before she met him, right? It was none of his business, anyways.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy said, "But I still remembered my own phone!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "But I got so much into this drawing! I forgot everything, not just you!"

He threw the papers out of his desk with his arm, and as Lucy watched horrified at the action, he held up a single one with a proud smile, and Lucy held her breath.

It was a detailed, beautiful painting of a big, red dragon breathing fire. It was so well done, Lucy thought she was into one of those fantasy books she so adored in her childhood. Every scale, fang, even the lines of the fire were perfectly done. It looked like something only Salamander could do.

"Oh my God," she breathed out.

"You like it?" he grinned, his face popping out from behind the drawing.

"How could I not?" Lucy asked, shaking her head. "It's beautiful,"

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Here, you can have it,"

"What?" Lucy asked, perplexed.

"Took it as my apologizes for dumping you, it'd have been a great date together."

"You just ruined it." Lucy rolled her eyes yet again. "But I can't accept it, it must cost thousands!"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't care about the money, really. I'm just glad you liked it!"

Lucy blinked, "Says the guys with a freaking expensive phone."

"Well, if I just give my things like I'd want, my boss is gonna kill me," Natsu smiled. "But the phone was actually a gift of Fairy Tail for five years of work here,"

"How old are you?"

"22 and counting,"

So they had the same age. Even if Lucy started working only last year after she graduated from her university.

"Didn't go to college?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't want to," Natsu shrugged. "Besides, I couldn't afford it, I guess. Who cares, I only want to draw."

Lucy stared at him, completely awestruck. Here he was, doing all she couldn't. Working in a dream place, doing what he wanted, enjoying his life. She felt so envious of him.

"That's great," she forced a smile. Definitely not like the ones everyone here wore.

"Hm? Hey, you okay? You don't seem pretty well," Natsu asked curiously, looking at her with wide, puppy eyes.

"I'm fine," Lucy dismissed it with her hand.

"But I can't let you go with that face!" Natsu shouted, a rather… cute frown on his face. "I am starving and I bet you're starving too, so we're gonna get lunch together."

"W-What?" she asked, her eyes bugging out.

Natsu stood up from his desk and walked up to her, throwing his arm over her shoulders. "I know a really good place near her,"

"What are you doing?" Lucy squeaked. "Your boss… that Erza person is going to kill you!"

"Not if she doesn't finds out!" Natsu smirked dangerously, the excitement for a challenge written in his face.

"You're crazy," Lucy stated as they exited his office.

"Maybe," he grinned.

"I never agreed for this," Lucy said firmly, even though she actually felt… excited for this. Maybe she needed a distraction from the day to come, and what better than to have lunch with a pink haired man she just met? She was all up for a new adventure.

"We both know you're dying to go with me," he wiggled his eyebrows, more friendly than flirty. Lucy just had to laugh.

"Maybe,"

And so they went all the way down through the doors of Fairy Tail, Lucy all but ignoring the weird and amused glances of the white-haired secretaries.

It was only later than Lucy realized they still didn't exchange their cell phones.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 2169.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Cell Phone Swap #3**_

* * *

"This is Love and Lucky," Natsu grinned, his arm still hanging around her as he lead her to his promised restaurant for lunch.

Or, as he liked to call it, their first date.

The place was nothing fancy, in fact, it looked like a familiar restaurant. The scent of delicious, fast food filled Lucy's nostrils as they stood in front of the door. But what she liked to smell a little more was Natsu's fragrance, like fire and Fairy Tail. It was overwhelming, but she wasn't one to complain.

"It looks cool," Lucy commented.

"It is cool, Lucy!" Natsu cheered, grinning like a kid.

Lucy chuckled, shaking her head. "If you say so,"

"Let's go on!" Natsu said, leading her into the place. As she had guessed, a lot of families were strewn on different tables. There were only two couples alone on the corner.

For someone who tried to flirt all the time, Lucy would have guess he'd pick somewhere a little more… romantic.

It seemed she'd gotten the wrong idea.

A cute waitress walked up to them. Her eyes had wandered a little too long on Natsu, but as soon as she spotted Lucy, she stopped. It sent mixed feelings to Lucy, a bit of embarrassment for people thinking they were dating and a little joy, who knows why.

"Table for two," Natsu said, smiling.

"Alright then, follow me." the girl said, turning around and leading them upstairs.

The stares of various pairs of eyes fixed on them as they passed by.

Whispers like, "Isn't he Salamander?"

"Who is that girl with him? So lucky."

"She's with him only for the money,"

"I want him to draw over me."

And a lot more reached Lucy's ears. She tried to push them away, don't let them get to her. It was not the first time people criticized her by her looks, and she never was bothered by them. After all, she knew the truth about herself.

They went upstairs and sat at a little, pretty table next to the window. There wasn't much to see, just buildings and people and cars. It was in the middle of the city, after all.

Natsu even played gentleman, pulling her chair back and waiting for her to sit before going to his own.

"Oh," Lucy gasped, suddenly remember the matter that had lead them where they were now. She searched through her purse until she found the big, black cell phone and handed it to him. "There, so we won't forget again."

Natsu took it carefully, looking at her with wide, green eyes. He then chuckled, and handed her her own phone. She hugged it to her chest, sighing on relax. Finally.

"By the way," Natsu started. "That Yukino girl kept calling you all the time, you should call her back."

Lucy scrolled through her screen, to see, on fact, an endless list of unanswered calls from her friends. Well, at least he had the decency not to answer.

Lucy shifted her gaze between her company and the phone, considering his words. But she knew what she had to do, so she pulled it down and grinned at the pink haired man.

"I'll do it later,"

A grin made its way on his lips, "Great."

"By the way," Lucy sighed, licking her lips. She'd been thinking about it for the whole day, but with him sitting so close, it seemed so difficult. She played with the hem of her shirt, as he looked at her expectantly.

Well, she had nothing to lose now. She already lost her previous job, anyways.

"I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you," Lucy said quietly, her cheeks flaming as she avoided his gaze. "I had a pretty bad day when we bumped into each other, so…"

"It's all cool, Lucy!" Natsu laughed, effectively easing her nervousness. Why was she nervous to begin with? Natsu was a dork. A cute dork, on fact. "I wasn't mad at all. Besides, I may or may not have been a dick too, so we're even."

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle too, "We should start again,"

"I think so, too." Natsu grinned. "Hey there, I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you,"

She shook his hands, unable to stop the big smile on her face. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well Ms. Heartfilia, are you enjoying this now?" he asked amusingly.

Deciding to play in his game, she joked, "Well, of course, Mr. Dragneel."

"I must say a really good day is accompanying us today," Natsu put his chin on his hand, looking straight at her.

Pushing her shame aside, she mimicked his actions and tried to master up her most seductive glance. Who was she to deny the attractiveness of Natsu? And his good sense of humor, and his charms, and his pretty hair, and his easy personality. Maybe his flirty tries actually worked on her.

"I agree," she said. "Seems like we can spend a lovely lunch,"

The smirk Natsu sent her made it all worthy.

A cough interrupted the moment. "Sir, lady, what would you like to have?" the same waitress of before said.

"I'd like meat and fries and chicken and salad and two burgers." Natsu said.

Lucy coughed, watching him astonished. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Lucy shook her head, "I'd like Caesar salad, thanks."

The woman nodded and left, without another word. Lucy put her bangs behind her ear, but annoyingly, it came back.

"Only that?" Natsu asked. "Aren't you going to be hungry after?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, sighing. "Not all of us have your endless stomach."

"Well, you have a point there," Natsu chuckled.

"Are you sure that Erza woman isn't going to find you?" Lucy asked, concerned for his well-being.

Natsu's skin got a little paler, but he dismissed her with his hand. "Of course not, I'm a ninja. She doesn't have to know."

"Everyone saw you leaving," Lucy pointed out, arching her left eyebrow.

"Don't worry, they're gonna be quiet. Nobody wants an angry Erza,"

"Is she really that scary?" Lucy bit back a chuckle. She couldn't imagine a woman who frightened a whole company. She must be terrifying.

"Well yeah, but she's pretty cool, actually," Natsu shrugged. "As long as you don't break the rules. Hey, where do you work, by the way? I think I've heard Heartfilia somewhere."

Lucy's face fell down. Her spirits crushed down, she slammed her head against the table, unconsciously scaring him. She scratched her hair with her hands, frustrated.

"Uh… Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asked, true concern on his voice.

"No…" she whined, looking up at him with a pout. "I'm a mess."

He frowned, leaning in closer to her. "Why?"

She bit her lip. She didn't feel like she knew him enough to ramble on him about her shitty life, but on the other side…

"My boss fired me yesterday," Lucy said. "Right before we met."

"That sucks," Natsu agreed. "He must be awful. Where did you work?"

"Sabertooth…" Lucy said, pursing her lips. After all, both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were pretty known by their rivalry

"Now I understand. That Jiemma man is the worst. Why did you even work there?" Natsu asked, shaking his head.

"They called me… and since I had nothing else…" Lucy sighed.

"Why did they call you?" he frowned.

"Do you know the Kreuz clothes? Well, my dad owns its company."

"Are you kidding me? Then you're like, super rich. Why do you even have that phone?" Natsu widened his eyes.

"I… ran away," Lucy confessed. It was like a weight was lifted from her chest. Bottling it up for so long had destroyed her.

"You what?"

"I was tired of the lifestyle I had back there. So I just… ran away?" Lucy shrugged, letting out a bitter chuckle.

"Oh my God," Natsu said, and he laughed. "You had guts, uh. I like you more and more,"

"S-Shut up," Lucy said, trying to hide her furious blush.

"Why don't you come to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked. "We could work together. And then, you could tell me the full story."

So he noticed she still had something else. It made her smile, nonetheless.

"But…"

"I'm sure you want to be more," Natsu smiled. "You can try at Fairy Tail. The pay's good, too."

Lucy gulped. "How are you so sure?"

His smile widened, and he took her hand in his. He squeezed it, filling her with a lovely warmth on her insides. "In Fairy Tail, we're all a family. We could never turn down someone. Have a little trust in me, will you?"

Lucy smiled, a little blush still adorning her cheeks. "Okay."

"Great then," Natsu said. "It'll be a lot funnier if we are together."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Love you all~**_


End file.
